The golden fairy
by KyleeNovaStar
Summary: Something happens to Stella, and Bloom has to save her, can she do it alone without the Winx? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Stella's death

**Alfea**

Stella POV

I got out of the shower and I put on a towel, then I looked at myself in the mirror. _What should I wear today? _I thought to myself. _Oh I know! _an idea popped in my head. I put my beautiful blonde hair in pigtail's. A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wearing a T-shirt with a smiley face, blue jeans, brown high heels, and a green scarf. 'GORGEOUS!' I exclaimed to myself. _I have to go and wait for Bloom now I cant wait to go to Hawaii for spring break! _I thought as a walked out the door with my red suitcase.

Bloom POV

_I'm so exited to go to Hawaii with Stella! It's going to be amazing! _I thought to myself as I put my hair into a ponytail. Then I put on a T-shirt with a star on it, some blue ripped up jeans, and some black boots. 'Ahh perfect!' I said exited. _Well better go see Stella now she should be waiting. _I thought to myself as I walked out the door with my pet Bunny Kiko, while carrying my black suitcase.

Flora POV

I was exited to go to Italy, my favorite country. It was spring break and I didn't want to wait to long or I would miss the plane. So I put my hair in a ponytail, put on a pink mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a flower on it. I was all ready to go so I tried to grab my pink suitcase but it was to heavy, then I saw Bloom in the hallway.

'Bloom can you help me with my luggage?' I asked.

'Sure!' Bloom replied.

'OK follow me' I said rushing to my room.

**Outside**

Stella POV

_Where's Bloom? _I thought.

'Stella!' 3 voices called my name.

'Show yourselves!' I demanded.

'Whatever you say loser!' 1 of the voices said.

'The Trix!' I exclaimed.

'Were getting revenge for what you did to us!' Icy said to me with a glare.

_Flashback_

'Ugh we got detention for losing to a fairy once again!' Stormy yelled pounding on her desk.

'Yeah we go to easy on those weaklings!' Icy said annoyed.

'Not anymore! Were going to kill Stella for what she did!' Darcey replied with a smirk.

'Yeah just wait and see Stella! MWAHAHAHAHA!' Icy laughed.

_Back to reality._

'Ugh get away from me now!' I snapped.

'Never were going to kill you now we have gone to easy on you but not anymore!' Stormy replied with a glare.

'UGH! MAGIC WINX!' I yelled.

'Wow forgot your ring?' Darcey asked with a smirk.

'Uh-oh! My ring! Im totally powerless without it!' I exclaimed.

'Aww to bad!' Icy said.

'My turn to attack first!' Stormy said.

Suddenly an electric barrier surrounded me, then I was blinded by darkness, then I felt very cold. So cold I couldn't breath, this felt like torture I never felt before.

'Now die fairy!' Stormy yelled shocking me to my death.

'Bye loser!' Darcey yelled with a smirk.

'Have fun being dead!' Icy said with a smirk.

'MWAHAHAHAHA!' Stormy yelled.

Bloom POV

I ran outside I hoping Stella was still there. And I saw her, lying on the ground. 'STELLA!' I cried.

'Bloom what happened?'a voice called, it was Flora.

'Flora! Stella is... DEAD!' I exclaimed.

'WHAT?!'

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

I saw Flora's face it was a shocked face then a tear rolled down her. I cried nonstop thinking _Why did you have to leave us Stella? why? _I thought as I cried. I looked at my best friend who was now dead.

'Bloom I'm so sorry!' Flora said in a gentle voice.

'It's not your fault Flora, it's mine, I would of been able to save her if I had come outside sooner and fought with her! I cried.

'What happened out here anyway?' Flora asked.

'I have no clue maybe Miss F can find out.' I replied still crying.

'OK we will go see Miss F!' Flora replied to me.

**Miss F office**

Miss F POV

I was in my office and then there was a knock on the door. 'Come in!' I said and 2 of the Winx club fairies entered my room, A crying Bloom and Flora._I wonder what happened? _I thought.

'Miss F we have to talk.' Bloom finally spoke up.

'I'm listening.' I replied.

'Well I don't know how but... Stella was outside and I saw her lying on the ground dead.' Bloom said to me as a tear ran down her face.

'What?!' I replied shocked.

'We have no idea what happened and I thought maybe you could somehow figure it out...' Flora said.

'Sure I can girls I can see what happened in the past.' I replied looking into the past.

'Well Miss F did you see anything?' Bloom asked.

'Yes Bloom, it turns out it was the Trix!' I replied.

'WHAT?!' The 2 girls exclaimed.

**Bloom and Flora's room**

Flora POV

I put on my Pj's: Pink pants that were soft and cozy, and a green nightgown. I saw Bloom getting into bed wearing a Blue nightgown with long sleeves. Bloom groaned and fell fast asleep.

'Poor Bloom!' I whispered to myself getting into bed. _I hope she will be OK. _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

Bloom POV

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

_'Bloom...' _A voice called.

'_Daphne?!_' I exclaimed.

'_Bloom I have to tell you something!' _Daphne said.

_'I'm listening!' _I replied

'_I know how you can save Stella!' _Daphne said.

'_What?! How?!' _I exclaimed.

'_You must find the golden fairy!' Daphne replied._

'_Golden Fairy?! What?!' _I replied back confused. Suddenly there was a blinding light. _'NOOO WAIT I HAVE TO KNOW! DAPHNE!' _I exclaimed.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Fairy

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

I woke up tired, I didn't feel like moving a finger.

'Bloom wake up we're going to be late to class!' A Flora shouted as she came out of the bathroom wearing: Dark blue jeans, Pink flip flops, a white T-shirt with a pink heart, and a pink headband.

'Ok...' I replied exhausted. I went to the bathroom and then a few minutes later I came out wearing: a blue sundress and some blue flip flops.

_Later..._

'Miss F!' I shouted knocking on the door to her office.

'Come in.' Miss F replied. 'Have a seat Bloom.' She said grinning.

'Thank you.' I replied.

'What brings you here Bloom?' Miss F asked me.

'Well... I has a dream last night and Daphne told me I have to find this 'Golden Fairy' Person.' I replied.

'The Golden fairy... I know of her.' Miss F replied.

'You do?!' I exclaimed.

'Yes, she has the powers to bring the dead back to life, however she is stuck in the Dark magic Dimension. Miss F replied in a serious vice.

'Dark magic dimension?' I replied confused.

'mmmhmm, she is trapped in the Dark Magic Dimension, a place far from here.' Miss F said.

'OK miss F... I have to go tell the rest of the Winx, bye thank you!' I replied heading outside.

'Take care Bloom!' Miss F shouted.

Flora POV

I saw Bloom rushing into our room like crazy, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were there to, I had told them what had happened.

'Flora I found out somthing new!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Huh?' I replied confused.

'WE CAN SAVE STELLA! BUT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DARK MAGIC DIMENSION AND WE HAVE TO FIND THE GOLDEN FAIRY AND-' Bloom exclaimed but was interupted.

'Woah woah WOAH! Slow down Bloom!' Musa interupted.

'What the heck are you talking about?' Layla asked very confused.

'We need more details!' Tecna replied to Bloom.

'So what's going on?' I asked.

'Well Miss F told me that we have to go to the Dark Magic Dimension and find the Golden Fairy becuase she has the power to bring the dead back to life.' Bloom replied

'Well let's go there and get Stella back!' Musa replied full of energy.

'Wait girls, this place is very far away!' Bloom replied in a serious voice.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4:getting ready

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

"What do you mean it is far away?" I Layla asked.

"Well after I asked Miss F about this I went to do some research about the Dark Magic Dimension," I replied.

"Well how will we go to the Dark Magic Dimension?" Tecna asked confused.

"Maybe we can ask Miss F?" Musa suggested.

"I agree with Musa." Flora replied.

"I'm going to go see Miss F now." I said rushing to Miss F's office.

**Miss F's Office**

I entered Miss F's office. "Hello Miss F." I greeted.

''What brings you here again?" she replied to me.

"I want to go to the Dark Magic Dimension, and save Stella, but I have no idea how." I replied.

"I have the power to send you there, but it is very cold there and also there are dark versions of yourselves, you must be careful and I recommend you prepare." Miss F said in a serious voice.

"Yes Mam!" I replied.

**Bloom and Flora's room**

"Bloom what she say?" Flora asked me.

"She said she is able to 'send' us there!" I replied excitedly.

"That's great Bloom, now we can go save Stella!" Flora said smiling.

"BUT! Miss F said we have to be careful!" I warned.

"Why?" Flora asked confused.

"Because, she said there are dark versions of ourselves, and it is very cold." I replied.

"OK Bloom I'm worried about the dark versions of ourselves but I believe we can handle them, but I should get ready for the intense weather." Flora replied sounding confident.

"Right, by the way Flora can you tell the other girls to?" I asked.

"Sure Bloom." For a replied to me.

"OK I'm going to get ready." I replied.

**Musa and Tecna's room**

Flora POV

I went to tell the other 3 girls where we were going.

"OK girls we are going to the Dark Magic Dimension but we have to prepare, there are dark versions of ourselves and it's VERY cold there." I told them in a serious voice.

"OK Flora we will go prepare." Tecna replied.

"OK Flora I'll prepare, we can beat those imposters!" Musa said sounding confident.

"OK Flora I better hurry up and prepare." Layla said.

"OK guys, but take your time." I said going to get ready.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Our thoughts

**Alfea**

Flora POV

_Poor Stella, I would cry myself to sleep because she was gone, silent tears would roll down my face. I felt bad for Bloom to, knowing how hard she was taking this, I could hear her sniffling when she was trying to sleep, Stormy is the most heartless person ever, I never talk bad about people like this, but I really hate those 3 jerks, killing my friends, they nearly killed me the day i earned my Enchantix. But at least i DID earn my Enchantix but they should pay for what they did. _I thought sadly as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A white long sleeve shirt, a pink fuzzy coat, blue jeans, and pink fuzzy boots. "All ready!" I said to myself ready to go.

Musa POV

_I can't believe Stella died just like that, I hate Stormy, I wish the Trix were just frozen in Omega but NOOOOO Icy just had to have ice powers so she could break that block of ice from the time they met Valtor UGH. Well it's a good thing we know how to try and save Stella but... how will we find the 'Golden fairy'. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: My blue hair down, dark pink jacket, black jeans, and pink snow boots. "Good enough." I said to my self looking in the mirror.

Tecna POV

_I hate Stormy, I hate her so much, she killed one of my best friends! Stella was a little bit of a pain sometimes and somewhat rude but she is also very sweet and cares about her friends and super funny, it's so different without Stella. I felt like crying when i heard about Stella from Flora but where i come from we never show our emotions much, well lets hope we can find this 'Golden Fairy' but I wonder, what is a fairy like her doing in some kind of Dark Magic Dimension? There are so many unanswered questions i have to know. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A long sleeve yellow shirt, two purple raincoats, blue jeans, and purple rubber boots. "This will do i guess." I said to myself.

Layla POV

_Stupid Trix! Messing with my friends like that! How dare they do that to one of my bestest friends! I cried myself to sleep the day I heard from From Flora that Stella was dead. Stella is one of the coolest people I ever met in my entire life. This is a million times worse then the time I lost my sight though i earned my Enchantix. I hate the Trix! I hate Stormy the most! Let's just hope we can find this 'Golden Fairy'. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A green jacket, dark blue jeans, grey snow boots, blue mittens, and a pink scarf. "Perfect, let's do this!" I said to myself feeling confident.

Bloom POV

_I hate Icy, Darcey, and most of all Stormy! She shocked my best friend to her death! I wish Stormy would get shocked to see how it feels, words can't express my anger! Every night I cried myself to sleep and woke up with bags in my eyes and Flora would be very concerned. I know Brandon isn't taking this easy either, Sky told he he wouldn't come out of his room, I feel sorry for him. I just hope we will find the Golden Fairy soon. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A black long sleeve shirt, a blue warm fuzzy jacket, black jeans, and blue fuzzy boots. "Let's do this!" I said to myself.

**_Note: This chapter was about what the Winx thought of this situation plz reveiw! -Kylee_  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Magic Dimension

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

"OK girls im going to send you to the Dark Magic Dimension now, are you sure your ready?" Miss F asked worried.

"Yes we are." I replied.

"Right!" The other 4 said confident.

"OK step in this portal." Miss F said.

"Ok Miss F." I replied as the 5 of us went in the portal.

"GOOD LUCK!" Miss F shouted.

_We are falling through a portal. I am starting to feel dizzy spinning around in circles. _I thought as I started spinning faster, Then the spinning finally stopped and I fainted.

Normal POV

"Bloom?" Flora said putting her hand on Bloom's forehead.

"_Groan _What happened?" Bloom asked in a tired voice.

"You were out cold Bloom, do you feel better?" Flora asked concerned.

"I guess but it's do freaking cold here." Bloom replied.

"That wasn't fun at all!" Layla said annoyed.

"You said it Layla!" Tecna replied.

"Worst ride ever!" Musa said annoyed kicking a rock.

"Well this seems to be the entrance." Bloom said.

"Yea let's go get Stella back!" Musa said confidently until she hit something. "OUCH MY FOOT!" Musa screamed.

"What about your foot?" Layla asked confused.

"I'ts like there is an invisible wall or something!" Musa replied annoyed.

"I don't feel anything." Bloom said confused.

"Actually, there is a barrier, for dark creatures only, but your able to enter Bloom due to the fact that YOU have the dragon fire." Tecna replied.

"Then... I have to go alone?!" Bloom shrieked.

"I'm afraid so..." Flora replied concerned.

"we're sorry Bloom." Layla said sadly.

"You can do it Bloom! We believe in you!" Musa said cheering Bloom on.

"Thank you girls, I'll find the Golden Fairy!" Bloom replied.

"Good luck!" Tecna said.

"Bye girls! See ya." Bloom replied running off feeling more confident.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Opposite Stella

**Dark Magic Dimension**

Bloom POV

I had been wandering around for hours now not knowing where I should go, the direction I was heading was just a bunch of nothingness, hoping I would find something I felt a punch then a kick. "Ouch!" I cried as a turned around to see a girl with: Long raven hair, with her fairy outfit black and grey, and she had red eye puple's. "Stella?" I said confused.

"I'm not Stella! I'm Opposite Stella!" The Raven-haired girl replied.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed.

"Prepare to die!" Opposite Stella yelled trapping me in a barrier of darkness. "Now you can't transform!" The evil fairy said.

"You can't affect me!" I said smirking. "WINX ENCHANTIX" I yelled transforming into a Fairy.

"What?! How can that be? Ugh you fool!" Opposite Stella exclaimed.

"I have the Dragon Fire, your 'barrier' spells are useless against me!" I replied charging up my power. "DRAGON FLAME!" I yelled blasting my fire at my opponent. "That is for messing with me." I said glaring.

"You won't defeat me so easily Bloom!" Opposite Stella replied to me shining a ray of a darkish style light in my eyes.

"I CAN'T SEE!" I exclaimed falling over. "I can't move!" I exclaimed feeling something hold me down onto the ground.

"You are surrounded by a barrier that increases the gravity of anything it surrounds meaning your being held down by the gravity." Opposite Stella said smirking.

_Looks like I underestimated my opponent _I thought as I shivered from being on the cold hard ground. "She never said I couldn't use my powers though!" I whispered to myself as I activated my Fairy Dust breaking the spell.

"You're not as weak as I thought." Opposite Stella said glaring.

"Oh I'm stronger then you think!" I replied smirking.

"But you are NOT as strong as I am!" Opposite Stella shrieked.

"Oh really?" I replied glaring. "DRAGON FLAME!" I yelled blasting the fire at her as she vanished into thin air.

"I'll... be... BACK!" Opposite Stella's last words were.

"I can't let my guard down, I better keep my eyes on my surroundings!" I said to myself.

_Meanwhile..._

Normal POV

"That fool! Opposite Stella failed me!" A girl with: Dark red hair, black dress, grey gloves, black lipstick, and red eye pupils. "You better not fail me Opposite Layla!" The girl said.

"Yes Opposite Bloom!" Replied a girl with: Dark brown hair, black and dark purple Enchantix outfit, white lipstick, and bright yellow eyes.

"Go and kill Bloom, my opposite self." Opposite Bloom replied smirking. "That is an order!"

"Yes Mam!" Opposite Layla replied.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Enchanted

Bloom POV

A few hours later after I had successfully defeated Opposite Stella, I started feeling hungry but I didn't have time to worry about that, because I knew I had to stay 100% focused on my surroundings. Suddenly out of nowhere I thought _Ugh I am such an idiot I have magic powers I can make food myself! _I thought. "OK I'm going to make some food myself with magic." I said to myself making a sandwitch with peanut butter and jelly with apple cider appear out of thin air. "I better eat healthy if I want to succeed on this mission." I said to myself eating the sandwitch and drinking the cider. "All done." I said to myself getting ready to move on. _This place keeps getting colder and colder by the minute, its just like the Omega dimension! _I thought to myself shivering.

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm going to send my water dragon after this little Fairy!" Opposite Layla said to herself. "Water if the opposite of fire so this should go perfectly!" The Dark Fairy said to herself then did an evil laugh.

"You better succeed Opposite Layla or you will end up like Opposite Stella! DEAD!" Opposite Bloom said in a frightening voice.

"Y-yes mam!" Opposite Layla replied with slight fear in her voice and sweating.

**Bloom**

I wandered in the ice cold snow looking for some clues while staying extremely focused on my surroundings. I grew weaker and weaker and more tired by the minute, suddenly I had heard a roaring sound. "Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded. Then a blue colored Dragon came out of the sky with a girl riding on top of it. "Who are you?!" I shrieked ready to transform into a fairy.

"I am Opposite Layla!" The girl replied glaring.

"Oh yeah? Well I am Bloom and your going down!" I replied glaring back.

"I don't think so, this Dragon here isn't your average Dragon, his name is water because he is a Water Dragon and these things can only be found in the here unlike your puny dimension!" Opposite Layla replied smirking.

"I don't care I'm going to fight 'Water' with fire even is if they are opposites!" I shrieked. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" I yelled transforming into a Fairy.

"Looks like you don't give up so easily as I thought you would!" Opposite Layla replied glaring.

"Never underestimate your opponent, especially if it is the Fairy with the Dragon Fire!" I said with anger.

"Water, you take care of this pest!" Opposite Layla ordered.

"Your going down!" I yelled blasting a bunch of fireballs at Water only to be disappointed because that Dragon put up a shield made of ice. "Darn you!" I shrieked sounding annoyed. Then the temperature dropped to -80 degrees. I shivered more then ever, I felt colder then I had ever felt in my entire life. I cringed as I fell to the ground to weak to fight. "H-h-help... me...!" I cried.

"Leave the girl alone!" A voice yelled.

"Who dares interrupt this battle?!" Opposite Layla shrieked.

"I shall not tell you my name!" A girl who wasn't a girl at all replied. She was an Arctic Wolf with grey and black fur all over her but white fur at the bottom.

"Huh what's happening?!" I cried still shivering.

"Bloom you should use your firepower to put a warm barrier around you." The Wolf said to me.

"Wait how do you even know my name?!" I exclaimed.

"No time for that, just do what I say." The Wolf replied.

"OK" I responded using my powers to cast a barrier of fire around me. _I feel like an idiot for not thinking about that. _I thought getting ready to battle. "DRAGON FLAME!" I shrieked blasting fire at Water and he was finally gone.

"Oh no now what will I tell Opposite Bloom!?" Opposite Layla exclaimed to herself. "I am out of here!" Opposite Layla shrieked glaring at me.

"COWARD!" I shouted glaring back.

"You did pretty good Bloom." The Wolf said to me.

"Thanks." I replied. "So umm... who are you miss?" I asked.

"My name is Enchanted, I know why you're here, to find the Golden Fairy, and I know where she is, she is hidden in the Dark Castle where an Evil Princess lives." Enchanted replied.

"And why do you want to help me?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to help you and your friend Stella who has died, and I was the pet of the Golden Fairy, I knew Stella when I was just a pup." Enchanted replied.

"Well let's get going, you lead the way Enchanted." I said.

"OK." Enchanted replied. "Follow me." She said leading the way.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9: The Forest

Normal POV

"You have failed me Opposite Layla!" Opposite Bloom shrieked with a glare.

"I-I'm sorry mam I-" Opposite Layla started.

"SILENCE!" Opposite Bloom Shrieked. "You shall die for this Opposite Layla!" The Red-Head yelled with anger then surrounded Opposite Layla with fire. "Now, BEGONE!" Opposite Bloom shrieked as the fire burnt Opposite Layla.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Opposite Layla's last words were. Suddenly she was gone as if nothing happened.

"That takes care of that!" Opposite Bloom said to herself then did an evil laugh.

Bloom POV

"So this forest will lead us to the castle?" I asked.

"Sure will." Enchanted replied.

"OK let's get going, we need to find the Golden Fairy, and the faster the better." I said.

"I agree with that." Enchanted replied leading the way.

"It sure is quiet here." I said starting a conversation.

"Yeah it is, that is because there is a small amount of creatures living here, and the ones that DO live here are not friendly at all." Enchanted replied.

"Well we better not let our guard down and we better pay attention to our surroundings." I replied sounding alarmed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE FAIRY!" A voice shouted at us.

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" I shrieked.

"Woah what's happening?!" Enchanted said.

"I am Opposite Tecna!" A girl with: Black and white colors on her Fairy outfit, hot pink colored hair, black eye pupils, and light grey colored wings.

"Oh no not another opposite Winx!" I exclaimed. _Time for action!_ I thought. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" I shouted as I turned into a Fairy.

"I can fight to!" Enchanted shouted standing up on 2 paws.

"OH MY GOD! ENCHANTED YOU CAN WALK ON 2 LEGS!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and now it is time to battle!" Enchanted replied glaring at Opposite Tecna.

"You shouldn't underestimate me little wolf! LAZER CAGE!" Opposite Tecna yelled in anger. But Enchanted dodged the attack.

"HAHA YA MISSED ME!" Enchanted shouted smirking.

"Why you little! GET OVER HERE PEST!" Opposite Tecna shrieked going after Enchanted.

"Leave her alone coward!" I yelled glaring at my opponent. "DRAGON FURY!" I yelled using my attack on her. Just when she fell to the ground I was about to finish her, But then she smirked at me. "What?!" I said glaring at her.

"I'm not done yet!" Opposite Tecna yelled getting up and giving me an Uppercut under my chin.

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain.

"Now for the REAL fun!" Opposite Tecna said smirking.

"What's happening?!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I was surrounded by a Force field made of electric, then I started spinning around and around in circles until I got dizzy and fainted.

Enchanted POV

Oh no! BLOOM!" I exclaimed.

"Mwahaha! Your turn now little Wolf!" Opposite Tecna said smirking only to earn a glare from me.

"You little... YOU FOOL!" I shrieked. "DIE!" I yelled with anger blasting sharp ice at her.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Opposite Winx last words were and in a split second she was dead.

"Bloom are you OK?" I asked as she started waking up.

"I-I think so..." Bloom struggled to reply.

"You need some rest Bloom you should take a nap or something." I said.

"OK Enchanted." The Red-Head replied falling asleep.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Castle

**Note- Thanks for reviewing my story, some of you guys my computer wont let me reply but I do read your reviews and I check to see how many reviews I have on my story everyday thanks for the reviews :)**

Bloom POV

I had woken up to find Enchanted sitting by a fire. "You did this all by yourself?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know how to do these kinds of things." Enchanted replied sitting next to the fire.

"_Groan_ I feel really strange now!" I said struggling to stay conscious.

"Weird..." Enchanted replied.

_I feel a Dark energy like someone is trying to take over my body! _I thought feeling faint.

"BLOOM!" Enchanted exclaimed as I fainted. "Bloom wake up!" Enchanted cried while shaking me.

I woke up in a strange dark world of nothingness then suddenly I heard a voice.

_"Bloom... you're next!" _The voice yelled in a frightening tone.

_"Who are you?! Get out of my head!" _I cried.

_"I am Opposite Bloom! And I'm going to take over your body!" _The voice replied.

_"Where are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!" _I demanded.

_"I'm right here loser! hehe!" _Opposite Bloom replied smirking.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" _I shrieked trying to punch the other me but ended up dodging the punch.

_"I shall take over your body Bloom, we all have a dark side of our character, but I'm going to take away the GOOD side of your character so you will only have a dark side!" _Opposite Bloom said creepily smirking at me.

_"You will NEVER win Opposite Bloom you will NEVER get to me!" _I shrieked trying to blast fireballs at her but failed. Then I suddenly woke up.

"Bloom are you OK?!" Enchanted exclaimed.

"Yeah... but what happened?" I asked confused.

"A nightmare I think." Enchanted answered her best guess.

"I don't remember but OK I guess." I lied.

**Dark castle**

"YOU FAILED ME!" Opposite Bloom Shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry your highness I-" Opposite Tecna started.

"THERE IS NO EXUSE OPPOSITE TECNA! YOUR DEAD NOW!" Opposite Bloom yelled angrily glaring at her slave who was about to be murdered. She did the same thing she did last time with Opposite Layla by surrounding Opposite Tecna with dark Dragon Flame and burning her.

**Castle Entrance**

"We finally made it!" Enchanted said panting.

"Yeah and I'm tired!" I replied inhaling and exhaling.

"Let's hustle Bloom." Enchanted said running towards the entrance and breaking down the big wooden door. "Let's go Bloom!" Enchanted said pointing inside the castle.

"OK Enchanted, impressive moves by the way." I replied following her into the castle. When we got inside there were some strange things in that castle: It smelled like burnt coal, and the floor was made of stone that felt cold underneath my feet, and there were spikes on the ceiling, also strange voices that said _"kill those fairies!" _And _"We will kill everything." _Those voices gave me goose bumps, and my voice echoed as I said "What's going on around here?"

"It's probably some more bad guys, we better keep our guard up." Enchanted replied alarmed.

"Right!" I replied in agreement.

"Hello Fairies!" A voice said creepily.

"Your going down Fairies!" another voice said.

"I'm Opposite Flora!" The voice said smirking coming out of the shadows.

"And I'm Opposite Musa!" The other voice said smirking.

"Oh no! Not more Opposite Winx! Enough with this ugh!" I shrieked. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" I shouted transforming into a Fairy.

"Let's do this Bloom!" Enchanted shouted pouncing on Opposite Flora and clawing her face.

"OUCH IT SCRATCHED ME!" Opposite Flora shrieked.

"Pushover!" Enchanted replied smirking.

"What did you call me?!" Opposite Flora shrieked glaring.

"I called you a pushover are you deaf?" Enchanted joked still smirking.

"SOUNDWAVE ATTACK!" Opposite Musa shouted using her attack on Enchanted.

"ENCHANTED WATCH OUT!" I shrieked jumping in and pushing her out of they way. "That was close!" I said.

"No doubt about it." Enchanted replied.

"You will pay for this Enchanted!" Opposite Flora shrieked trapping Enchanted in her vines.

"Ah! she's chocking me!" Enchanted cried.

"Leave her alone!" I shrieked.

"Your turn Bloom!" Opposite Musa said smirking surrounding me with a barrier.

"Let me out is instant!" I demanded glaring her Opposite Musa.

"No way!" Opposite Musa replied.

Suddenly I heard a bunch of horrible sounds, loud screeching. "AHH! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried. "Wait... I have to activate my Fairy Dust!" I whispered to myself activating my Fairy Dust and destroying the barrier and turning the 2 Opposite Fairies into dust.

"NOOOOO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The 2 girls last words were.

"Let's go Enchanted!" I said burning the vines.

"Thanks Bloom, and OK." Enchanted replied.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11: Goldy

**Dark Castle**

Bloom POV

Me and Enchanted had reached the top of the Dark Castle, I was worried about the dream I had about turning evil, I was worried about what if we fail and Stella stays dead forever, so much confusion in my head.

"Are you ready for this Bloom?" Enchanted asked in a serious voice.

"Yes Enchanted I'm ready!" I replied with slight fear.

"OK Bloom." Enchanted replied opening the entrance. And there we saw a woman that looked familiar.

"OH MY GOD THATS... ME!" I exclaimed.

"That is correct Bloom!" Opposite Bloom replied smirking.

"Your going down!" I shrieked glaring at Opposite Bloom.

"I don't think so Bloom!" Opposite Bloom replied glaring back then suddenly she tried to blast a ball of dark energy at me, however I managed to dodge the attack. "Enchanted go find the Golden Fairy I'll hold Opposite Bloom off." I whispered into Enchanted's ear.

"OK Bloom!" Enchanted replied softly and ran really fast into a hidden chamber.

"Ugh you fool!" Opposite Bloom shrieked running after Enchanted but suddenly I blocked her.

"You have to get through me first!" I said smirking. "DRAGON FLAME!" I shouted blasting my attack at Opposite Bloom and knocking her on to the ground. "Time to finish you off!" I said smirking.

"It's not over said Bloom!" Opposite Bloom replied glaring.

"Yes it is! Dragon Fury!" I shrieked destroying Opposite Bloom for good. But suddenly I felt a dark energy flow through my body, "W-what's happening?!" I exclaimed as I felt dark energy take over my body "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried as a shockwave of dark energy came from my body and I has been taken over by dark energy. "MWAHAHA!" I said evil laughing.

**Hidden Chamber**

Enchanted POV

"GOLDY! GOLDY!" I cried searching for her. This chamber was not any ordinary chamber. There was a long path made of gold, but there were cobwebs on the walls because nobody has visited this chamber for centuries. "GOLDY!" I exclaimed, there she was chained to a wall.

"Enchanted is that you?" The Golden Fairy struggled to speak.

"Yes it's me, I'm going to get you out of here!" I replied slicing the chains with my claws.

"I can feel my energy returning!" The Golden Fairy exclaimed.

"Come on Goldy, we have to go, Stella has been killed!" I cried.

"What?!" Goldy exclaimed. "Let's go Enchanted!" Goldy said leading the way.

**Throne room**

Normal POV

"Hello Enchanted!" Bloom said smirking. Bloom had: Blood red eyes, really dark purple eye shadow, very dark grey dress, and black lips.

"Dark energy has taken over her body!" The Golden Fairy exclaimed.

"What do we do now?!" Enchanted cried.

"Keep her busy!" The Golden Fairy instructed.

"OK!" Enchanted replied pouncing on Bloom and clawing her cheek.

"'YOU FOOL!" Bloom shrieked. "DRAGON FURY!" Bloom shouted blasting fire at Enchanted.

"OUCH!" Enchanted cried. "Goldy are you finished yet?!" I asked impatiently.

"Sorry, not yet!" The Golden Fairy replied.

"OK take your time Goldy!" Enchanted replied getting up. "ICE BLAST!" Enchanted shrieked blasting ice at Bloom and freezing her.

"OK ready!" The Golden Fairy said. "GOLDEN HEALING POWER!" The Fairy shrieked. Suddenly Bloom turned back to normal and the ice melted.

Bloom POV

I has woken up and I saw Enchanted with a mysterious lady with: Golden Blonde hair into a pony tail, yellow eye shadow, golden brown eye pupils, cherry red lips, a long silky golden dress, and beautiful golden angel wings. "Enchanted... I'm sorry dark energy took over my body..." I struggled to speak.

"Don't worry Bloom, it's not your fault." Enchanted replied.

"Who is this lady?" I asked.

"I am the Goldy, better known as The Golden Fairy." Goldy replied.

"I'm Bloom, me and Enchanted have been looking for you." I replied.

"I know, Enchanted told me everything." Goldy said with concern in her voice.

"We better go back to the Magic Dimension." Enchanted said.

"I can take us there." Goldy replied teleporting everyone back.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Sister! (final)

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"BLOOM YOUR BACK!" The 4 Winx girls exclaimed as they ran over to her.

"Yes, I'm back and I found The Golden Fairy." Bloom replied.

"I am The Golden Fairy, but please call me Goldy." Goldy replied in a gentle sweet voice.

"Goldy, your supposed to have golden Fairy Dust that can bring the dead back to life right?" Tecna asked.

"You are correct Tecna." Goldy replied.

"You know my name?!" Tecna exclaimed.

"I know everyone's name." Goldy replied with a warm smile. "Now where's Stella?" Goldy asked.

"Right there." Layla pointed at Stella's dead body.

"OK it's time to use my powers once again." Goldy said activating her Fairy Dust and spreading it all over Stella.

Stella POV

I slowly woke up picking up what had happened to me. "G-Goldy?!" I struggled to speak.

"Yes it is me sister." Goldy replied smiling.

"SISTER?!" Everyone exclaimed, exept Flora.

"You never had a sister!" Bloom exclaimed.

"How come we never knew Stella?!" Musa exclaimed.

"This is crazy!" Layla exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Tecna replied.

"What's the story?" Flora asked the only calm one.

_Flashback..._

"Goldy wanna play with me?" 3 year old Stella asked wearing: Her hair down, with a purple headband, a light purple dress with long dark purple sleeves and polka dots, with purple eye shadow, pink lips, and purple flip flops.

"Sure Stella." 6 year old Goldy replied wearing: Her golden Blonde hair in a pony tail, a yellow sundress with red polka dots, and yellow and white flip flops.

"OK lets go." Stella replied exidedly. Suddenly outside a dark portal opened trying to suck Stella in.

"NO STELLA!" Goldy cried pushing Stella out of the way and getting sucked into the portal.

"NOOO GOLDY!" Stella cried but it was to late Goldy was gone.

_Back to reality..._

"So that's what happened huh Goldy?" Bloom said.

"Yeah but that is history now." Goldy replied.

"Yeah, now lets go celebrate!" Stella exclaimed excitedly.

"You haven't changed one bit Stella." Goldy replied.

"Nope she is always the same OL Stella." Musa replied following Stella.

"Wait for us!" Bloom exclaimed.

**2 weeks later**

"I guess it is time for you to go home to Solaria Goldy." Stella said sadly.

"I'll miss you sis, don't worry you can visit anytime." Goldy replied hugging Stella.

"Bye Goldy!" Stella shouted. And Goldy teleported back to Solaria.

"Bye Stella!" Goldy's last words were.

Goldy went back to Solaria her home and everything was peaceful again.

THE END


End file.
